1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel curved in one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus employing a flat panel display panel, such as an organic light emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, a field emission display panel, a plasma display panel, etc., is applied to various electronic devices, e.g., a television set, a mobile phone, etc.
In general, the display apparatus includes a display area in which an image is displayed and a peripheral area in which the image is not displayed, and the peripheral area is surrounded by a bezel. When a size of the bezel increases, a volume of the display apparatus becomes relatively large. Accordingly, to reduce the volume of the display apparatus and maintain the size of the display area, reducing the size of the bezel is desired.